This invention relates to an electronic device and a connector which is included in the electronic device.
As a connector used in an electronic device, there is an example described in JPA 2012-3874 (Patent Document 1).
As shown in FIG. 18, the connector 900 described in Patent Document 1 has a receptacle connector 910 and a plug connector 920. The receptacle connector 910 is mounted on a printed circuit board (not shown). On the other hand, to the plug connector 920, cables 930 are connected. The plug connector 920 is inserted into the receptacle connector 910 so that the plug connector 920 and the receptacle connector 910 are mated and electrically connected with each other.